Incredible Love
by highasf99
Summary: They go on a mission just them on an island for a few weeks, but Dash and Violet sneak along and they go on the first mission and Helen gets hurt and then they go back and Mirage pisses off Helen, and then they conceive Jack-Jack and Bob doesn't let Helen go on anymore missions and then Syndrome kidnaps Helen and the kids help Bob get her and then they go back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Bob's POV:**

I had gotten a call from Mirage asking for Helen and I to come back to the island to a couple of missions and have a bit of a vacation. I told her that we would go. I was going to surprise Helen. I had immediately packed our bags and Mirage already sent a jet to pick us up. I went to Dash and Violet and told them that we were going on a "special trip", and they seemed suspicious because of last time but they agreed. Violet was old enough to look after Dash. After that I went to find Helen. She was in the kitchen doing dishes. I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Helen I have a surprise..." I said, quietly. She immediately froze and put the dish down, with her hands on the edge of the sink, leaning more into me, smiling.

"What is it Bob?" She said, happily. I smiled.

"Were going on a vacation... no need to pay for anything because its also a mission... Mirage called me and she sent a jet to come get us now to go to the island... were staying in that large hotel. I packed our bags..."

"Bob what about the kids?" She automatically said.

"I talked to them... they're fine and Vi can take care of Dash. And Mirage is also sending money so they can buy food and anything they need." I said. She was silent for a few moments and then dried her hands with a cloth turning around wrapping her arms around my shoulders smiling up at me.

"That's great honey... thank you."

"My pleasure... it will be great getting alone time finally." I said, waggling my eyebrows. She smiled at me and pulled my shirt down kissing me, and I kissed her back. I broke the kiss. "Go and check to see if you need anything else... I'll finish the dishes."

"Alright thank you." She said, giving me a peck on the lips and then walked upstairs. I started finishing the dishes.

**Helen's POV:**

I smiled walking upstairs. I went in my room, locking the door and I opened the bag that he packed. His was good, but I added a few things in my bag. It was 3 lingerie sets that I had gotten. I was originally going to surprise Bob by going alone to a resort, but it was perfect timing to go to the island with him. I zipped up the bags and put them down. I opened the door, and walked to the kids rooms. Vi was reading her books with her headphones on, and Dash was playing with his video games. They looked up at me when I walked in. Dash ran over with his speed hugging my leg.

"How long are you going to be gone with dad?" He asked. I smiled, patting his head.

"Were going to be gone for a month and a bit sweetie. But you and Vi are going to be fine." I felt him nod against my leg. By this time Vi had taken her headphones off and she was hugging me too. I hugged her back with my chin resting on the top of her head. I heard Bob coming up the stairs, and I lifted my head and turning to see Bob walk in and he smiled wrapping his arms around all of us and I leaned against his shoulders. After a few moments there was a ding and Bob read his watch. He let go, placing his hand on my hip.

"Helen we have to go... the jet will be here in 30 minutes." He said, looking at all of us. I nodded. Bob and I walked out his hand still on my hip. On our way out the door he grabbed the bags, and we walked to the car and he opened the door for me holding my hand and helping me in. And then he closed the door and went to the back putting the bags there, and came back getting in the seat and I leaned into him and he leaned down kissing me gently and then turned the car on with his arm over my shoulders and backed out of the driveway, and continued driving us to wherever the jet was picking us up.

_Little did Bob and Helen know... their children Violet and Dash were in the back of the car with the bags hiding. Violet and Dash had quickly packed their own bags with their suits knowing what happened last time their parents left. They both had their suits on and Dash was holding Violets hand so they were both invisible. And they stayed quiet for the ride. _

Once they got there Bob parked the car and got out going to the other side and opening my door and grabbed my hand helping me out, and I shut the door with my foot. We walked over the enormous black jet. Mirage was standing on the ramp to the jet. I scowled not enjoying seeing her again. She smiled at Bob for too long for my liking, and I squeezed his hand and felt him squeeze it back reassuringly. We walked into the jet together and he walked in shutting the door with his foot and put the bags down beside our bed and then sat down on the bed that was there instead of the normal plane seats leaning against the bed frame and I sat down on his lap leaning against him my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck. I smiled contently closing my eyes.

_Violet and Dash had gotten out as soon as Bob got the bags out and just before he closed the door. They rushed into the jet and stayed in a little room that seemed to be useless and that no one would come in._

After relaxing like that for a while we started talking. "Helen... I need to ask you something..." He said, nervously. I opened my eyes, nodding.

"What is it." I said. He tool a deep breath.

"So when we get there... Mirage said there's a mission right away... and I thought maybe I should go alone for the first one... because you haven't been in the field for awhile and I don't want you to get hurt." I let it sink in for a minute, and then I sat up still on his lap facing him.

"Bob I think it will be ok..." He shook his head.

"Please Helen just listen to me... I don't know why but I just have this feeling." He said, looking me in the eyes with a hand on on my cheek. I could tell he wasn't lying. I sighed putting my hand on his nodding.

"Alright but only the first time." He smiled, nodding and leaned in kissing me, I kissed him back deeply. He pulled back with his forehead on mine.

"And then when I get back... I can attend to my wife's appetites... whatever they might be..." He whispered, huskily.

"And I'll have a surprise for you when you get back... keeping on that train of thought..." I whispered back, kissing him again. He kissed me back deeply, and grabbed my hips lifting me and making me straddle him and I grabbed his shoulders. We continued, and he started squeezing my hips and lifting up my shirt, and all of a sudden we heard a knock at the door. We both groaned quietly and I got off of him and got in the sheets pretending to be asleep and he got up and answered the door. It was Mirage. Of course it was.

"Sorry to interrupt... but I thought I should show you some of the mission information..." She said, in a sweet voice. I inwardly groaned.

"With Helen." He said. She was silent and then answered.

"Of course."

"Alright... I'll wake her up and we'll meet you in the conference room." He said, and closed the door. I smiled opening my eyes.

"She's pushing her luck now." I said, agitated. He smiled helping me out of the bed.

"She could never ever have anything against you..." He said, squeezing my ass. I opened my mouth shocked, and turned around facing him and he smiled down at me. I had my hands on his chest sliding down his stomach and I unzipped his pants reaching under his underwear and I stroked his manhood and then squeezed. I heard him moan squeezing his eyes shut leaning his forehead against mine. I smiled kissing him and he kissed me back deeply. After a few moments I felt him get extremely hard. I pulled back gently smiling up at him... I licked my lips and then pulled back pulling my hand out as well. He opened his eyes abruptly looking at me.

"We have to go to the meeting right..." I said, smirking. He groaned standing up and adjusted him manhood to make it look like he didn't have a boner. He grabbed my ass again as we walked out together.

"You are so going to pay for that later tonight." He whispered, in my ear. I shivered in pleasure, holding his hand.

"Can't wait." I said. We walked into the conference room together in front of the hologram computer with Mirage on the other side. She started typing and then the island showed up. She zoomed in on the hotel and the whole work building. And then she pulled up all the different spots on the island, explaining each mission differently and we both listened. After she finished she looked at both of us. We looked at each other smiling excited. Then Bob spoke.

"You said there was a mission that needed to be dealt with right away... me and Helen discussed the plan and she is going to stay back for the first mission for safety. And will continue to come on all the other missions." He said, looking at me and then looked at Mirage again.

"Of course... not a problem-" She was interrupted by a loud alert. He grabbed me and then looked at Mirage. Mirage stood up, not concerned.

"Were landing now." I frowned, continuing to get agitated. Bob chuckled. We went and grabbed our bags, and then waiting at the exit door. As soon as the doors opened we got into the car train and it took the three of us to the hotel and Mirage showed us our room on the very top. "Bob the mission starts in 2 minutes... so get dressed and head straight to the first place I showed you on the jet." And then the elevator door closed, leaving us alone. He got into his suit. All I could do was stare. After he had gotten back into shape he became irresistible to me... his muscles in the tight suit. I walked over pulling him down and kissing me, and his hand went on my cheek kissing me back. He broke away getting into the elevator before it went down.

"Ill be back later I promise... I love you!" He yelled.

"I love you be safe!" I yelled, just before the doors closed. I sighed. I turned around and began unpacking the bags. As soon as I finished I went and took a bath getting ready for tonight and continued to take a nap.

_The kids had gotten off the jet with the guards that were on the lower half of the jet. They stayed in the car that lead them to the hotel, they got out just before they went into a work facility. They went to the edge of the jungle and saw the guards guarding the entrance to the hotel. They groaned silently knowing they were going to have to sleep in the jungle for awhile._

Helen got up from her alarm that she had set to get ready for Bob. She put on this black lingerie set that she had bought. She put a robe over, and then walked over hearing the elevator door open.

**Bob's POV:**

During the first mission... I had complete it... but I got injured. It was a large scratch on my left shoulder connecting to my chest. It hurt... but I pushed through it wanting to see Helen... already missing her only after a few hours. They brought me back, and Mirage took me to the elevator. I was bouncy waiting as we went up. We were almost there. Then suddenly she spoke.

"Bob..." I turned to look at her and she grabbed the ripped part of my suit bringing me down trying to kiss me as the doors opened, and I immediately pushed her away, and Helens stretched arm punched her in the face, and she fell to the ground unconscious. I stepped out of the elevator looking at Helen. She was mad, but her face changed to sad in just a few seconds. She turned around with her eyes watering. I ran to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. I felt her stiffen.

"Hey I'm sorry about that... I had to idea she was going to pull something stupid like that." I said, sincerely looking her in eyes. She laughed, but it was mared by her tears.

"Yea sure... how could you not know... that's all she's ever been interested in is you." She said, trying to break free from my grip.

"Yea but I'm not here for her am I... I'm here for you... and the missions are a bonus." I said, smiling looking at her. She continued to look down, not saying anything. I brought my face down and kissed her wrapping my arms around her. I gripped her clothes tightly, groaning at the pain in my shoulder and chest completely forgetting about my injury. She pulled back and looked at it.

"Bob! What the hell happened!" She said, pushing me down on the bed and she went to grab a kit. I chuckled, taking off my suit leaving me in boxers.

"I don't know... I guess the robot got lucky when I got distracted thinking about you." I said. She walked in again shaking her head back and forth smiling and put the kit beside me on the bed. She kissed me gently, and then opened the kit and started working on my shoulder and chest. Once she was done, it felt a lot better then before and she made me take an Advil. She put the kit away cleaning up and I helped her. After we walked back in I sat back down on the couch. She walked up to me smiling, and wrapped her arms around my shoulder, and I put my hands on her hips. She leaned down kissing me and I kissed her back. We stayed like that for a while and then I started undoing her robe. I looked down and saw her amazing body in a black lingerie set. I looked up at her smiling.

"Like your present?" She asked, with her hand on my cheek.

"I love it..." I said, kissing down her neck to her chest, and I felt her tangling her hands in my hair. Both our breathing picked up. I grabbed her ass and she brought my face up and kissed me and continued to straddle me going more onto the bed. I threw off her robe, running my hands up and down her body. I felt her kiss my jaw and go down my good shoulder and chest going even lower down my stomach to my manhood that was already extremely hard. She lowered my boxers until they were completely off and then she grabbed it and licked it from the bottom to the top and then sucked on the top. I groaned throwing my head back against the bed. She continued for a while and then she swallowed half of my dick, and continued to deep throat it. I looked down again, and put my hand on her cheek, going to her hair to hold it back for her. After another minute or two... I grabbed her hips and brought her up standing with her and took off her lingerie and put it aside and continued to walk us to the head of the bed and I leaned against the bed frame and Helen leaned against me. Her back against my chest, and I kissed her shoulder. She put her hands on mine which were gripping the sheets. I moved my hands to her hips, holding them tightly and gently. She moved her hands down and grabbed my manhood placing it, while turning her head to kiss me. She slid down on it and I groaned while kissing her. As soon as I started moving my hips, she broke the kiss leaning her head against my shoulder moaning. I let go of her hips wrapping them around her slender waist gently. I felt her hand go on my cheek. She nuzzled her cheek against mine. "I love you Helen..." I breathed, kissing her neck.

"I love you too Bob..." She moaned. She looked at me again and I kissed her. I felt her kiss back. This continued for a few minutes and then I started speeding up my pace. It had been a while since we had made love like this... and I wasn't going to lie it was feeling really good way too quickly. I kept one arm around her body and the other one ran up and down her leg gently. I felt her breath hitch. She held on to my hip gripping them tightly and I felt her nails dig into my hip scratching. There might have been blood, but this felt amazing. She helped herself go faster and more deeper. I felt myself going over. I held myself closer to her my face digging into the hollow of her neck. I heard her moan one last time, and I came. I thrusted myself deeply inside of her. I guess my orgasm triggered hers, and i felt her walls clamp down on mine. I held on to her so tightly. She reached behind her grabbing the back of my hair, and nuzzled her cheek against the side of my face. I felt her shaking, and I knew that I was shaking as well. When we recovered she slid off and layed beside me. I turned to my side facing her, and layed my arm around her. I put my forehead to hers. Our breath mixed while we tried to catch our breaths. When i felt her catch her breath I leaned down and kissed her gently and I felt her smile. After a minute our kisses got deeper again and we went for another 2 rounds into the night. When we finished her back was to mine and my body was pressed against hers my arm laying across her stomach with my face nuzzled in the hollow of her neck.

"I love you..." I said, closing my eyes.

"I love you too..." She said. And we both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helen's POV:**

_2 weeks later:_

We had gone on 3 missions since the first night, and we made love almost every night. It was nice to out of touch with the world for a while and do missions safely, and just be with Bob. I was starting to miss the kids, but I knew Violet would take good care of them both. The second night we were there they announced someone had trespassed into the building, and they hadn't found them yet but they always had patrol walking everywhere around. During all the missions together, Bob always came back injured, because he never let me get hurt during the missions, and always took the hits, and I had no idea why, maybe he was just worried because I hadn't been on as many missions as him, or maybe he just really didn't want me to get injured, whatever the reason, it was sweet and a little infuriating. Tonight we had another mission on the other side of the island from the building. They sent us on a jet at noon and sent us down in pods. Once we got out Bob ran next to me staying close, as we walked forward towards where the mission was waiting. We heard something rustle in the bushes and we both stopped looking around getting ready. Something grabbed my leg suddenly and lifted me away and I screamed trying to look at where it was coming from.

"HELEN!" Bob yelled, running towards me and the machine. He jumped and broke the arm off, and it fell down still holding me and I fell on the ground and hit my head on the ground. He ran to me and I groaned trying to sit up, he started ripping the arm holding me off and then helped me up. "Helen are you ok?! What hurts?" He said, frantically scanning me.

"Just my leg, and my head..." I mumbled, biting my lip, and he grabbed my face kissing me needingly. I kissed him back and then broke away pushing him away, as another hand reached towards us. "Watch out!" I yelled. He looked around and caught it bringing it to a halt just before it could grab us. My head was spinning a little, but I managed to jump over to the machine and I yelled out as I forced the locked door open, and the slid in looking around and saw the power circuit and started ripping it apart breaking it, and the machine started slowing down, and I finally broke the last cord in half and it stopped altogether and then it fell down abruptly, and I knocked my head hard against the wall and passed out. When I woke up, I heard Bob yelling my name and crashing sounds. I opened my eyes slightly my head pounding, and I tried to sit up but there were broken parts of the machine that had fallen on me. "Bob... I'm over here..." I said, weakly. I saw his head immediately turn around looking at me and ran over and threw off all the parts on me, and then picked me up gently and laid my head on his lap, and held my hand rubbing his thumb gently against my hand, and then he reached to his ear speaking into the earpiece we were given on missions.

"We finished the mission, and I need immediate air pick up, Helen got injured. Out." He said, looking down at me. I reached up grabbing his shoulder and he picked me up and walked us outside because a really bad gas smell had begun to fill the inside of the machine. As soon as we stepped outside I felt the rain and wind hit us hard. I shivered and curled more into Bob and he turned his arms trying to shield me more and continued to walk to a tree and sat down leaning against it, with me still curled up in his arms. We sat there for a while waiting for the jet to come, and by the time it did come I was getting super tired and nauseous, and we were both completely soaked and shaking from the cold of the wind and rain. The jet landed beside the machine, and Bob got up still carrying me and walked over to the entrance of the jet and we got in, and there was a medical table that was set up and he set me down, and the doctor walked over and put a blanket around me and I leaned my back against the bed and laid my head against the pillow, and Bob sat down next to the bed holding my hand, and I felt him shivering a little.

"Bob do you want my blanket?" I asked, my mind still fuzzy from being so cold and hitting my head, and he shook his head.

"You need it Helen, I'm fine." He said, smiling up at me, trying to force his muscles to stop shivering. I frowned at him, but I knew he wasn't up for arguing right now. I felt the plane start to lift up, and suddenly got really nauseous again, and leaned forward with my hand against my mouth, and the doctor grabbed a bowl and gave it to me and I started throwing up. I felt Bob's hand rubbing up and down my back gently, and after a few minutes I finally stopped puking, and the doctor took the bowl away. I leaned into Bob weakly and his arms wrapped around me. The doctor came back and pulled my sleeve up from the suit and started rubbing the inside of my elbow with rubbing alcohol and then turned around and grabbed a needly and then stuck it in gently and got 3 little bottles of blood from me and then took the needle out and stopped the bleeding, and then did a few tests on me to see if I had a concussion, and he said it was a mild one, and then told us that he was going to run more tests back at the building to make sure nothing else was wrong. And for the rest of the way, he just checked my leg that was covered in bruises and cuts, and cleaned them all up, and they told me I couldn't take an Advil until after the testing. When we got back, I stood up and Bob kept his hand on my hip as we walked back to our room. Once we got back, we got out of our suits, and then we took a hot shower together. While I was putting on a robe the phone rang, and Bob walked over and answered it, and he nodded and put the phone down and put on his shirt.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Apparently something came up when they were running the tests and they need us to come down now." He said, looking at me. I nodded and then got changed into pants and a shirt to go down, and we held hands going into the elevator and headed down to the lab. The doctor was standing there showing Mirage some papers, and she looked mad with her arms crossed and her foot tapping repeatedly. We walked through the doors and towards them, and Mirage looked at both of us. "What's wrong?" Bob asked, looking between Mirage and the doctor. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Well while we were running the blood tests for Helen, to see if there were any internal damages, it turns out that there were no internal damages..." He said, and Bob looked down at me smiling and then back to the doctor.

"Well that's great," Bob said, and the doctor interrupted him.

"Well, something else came up... apparently... Helen is..." He looked at Mirage who glared at him, and then looked back at us. "Helen is pregnant." And it went silent. Bob and I froze for a few moments, and then we looked at each other shocked, and then finally we both started smiling and he wrapped his arms around me and twirled me around and I laughed wrapping my arms around his shoulders and then he kissed me deeply, and broke away as Mirage cleared her throat. Still smiling, he rested his hand on my hip looking at Mirage.

"That's great!' Bob said.

"It is," Mirage said, through her teeth. "But I must bring up the fact that this means Helen can no longer go on missions for the rest of your guy's month here, or when you guys return in the next few months. Will it be ok for Bob to go alone? Or do we need to find other supers?" She asked, annoyed.

"No no... I'll be totally fine doing the missions on my own." He said, still smiling brightly. She looked at him for a moment and then nodded, grabbing her clipboard.

"Then that's all for now." She said, turning around and walking off. I turned to Bob again and wrapped my arms around his shoulders hugging him, and he wrapped his huge arms around me again and he continued to lean down kissing me deeply and I kissed him back. He set me down grabbing my hand and we walked to the elevator and got in. I pressed the button up and when I turned around he grabbed my ass picking me him and leaning me against the wall kissing me. I moaned kissing him back gripping his shoulders, while wrapping my legs around his waist tightly. His hands went up my shirt gripping my waist gently as his hips secured against mine.

"I love you so much Helen." He said, resting his forehead against mine, and I smiled resting my hand on his cheek.

"I love you Bob." I whispered, leaning in kissing him again. I heard the beep of the elevator door opening, and his hands went underneath and grabbed my ass again picking me up and I kept my legs secured around his waist as he walked us into our room, and set me down beside the bed, and lifted my shirt off and I lifted my arms helping him, and then gripped his shirt lifted it over his head and he leaned down kissing me again while unbuttoning my pants and let them slide down. I grinned and unbuttoned his pants letting them slide down and I reached down his boxers gripping his manhood stroking it gently and he groaned undoing my bra and tossing it with the rest of our clothes on the floor. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him down on the bed and knelt down removed his boxers and grabbed his manhood and licked it from the bottom to the top and then sucked on his tip and I heard his breath hitch, and I continued until he was rock hard, and he grabbed my hips and flipped me over on my stomach on the bed and then moved over top of me, and kissed up my back to my shoulder and up my neck, and I felt him position himself and then he entered me deeply and I moaned just as his hand went on my jaw and turned my head, leaning down kissing me. He immediately began rocking his hips in and out and I gripped the sheets tightly and I lifted myself more off the bed and he pressed his chest to my back and one of his hands reached down and gripped the sheets and I moved my hand on top of his, while his other hand gripped my boob gently and his cheek nuzzled against mine as he continued rocking his hips. I bit my lip moaning, feeling him so hot, and hard deep inside me. He kept a steady rhythm going for a few minutes until I needed more. "More..." I moaned, gripping his hand tighter, and I felt his hand gripping my boob move down to my stomach holding it protectively and continued to thrust faster, harder, and deeper, and I gasped feeling the waves of pleasure hit me getting stronger with each thrust. I came suddenly crying out and heard Bob groan before giving one earth-shattering thrust and I felt it cum deep inside me. He stayed seated within me, as we both tried to catch our breath, with my hand still on top of his which was gripping the sheet tightly while his other hand still rested on my stomach and his forehead rested on my shoulder, and I felt the thin layer of sweat between us. When we finally caught our breaths, he slipped out and rolled to the side pulling me into his arms kissing my forehead. I rested my leg up on his hip and his hand traced up and down gently. "You really are Mr Incredible," I murmured, smiling, and he laughed pulling me closer and I rested my head against his chest.

"Goodnight Helen I love you." He whispered.

"Gooodnight Bob I love you too." I whispered back, and after a few minutes we both fell asleep like that.


End file.
